


Double

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's bored, so he decides to travel to an alternate universe for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

Dany was bored, killing time between race weekends. He knew that he probably shouldn't be tinkering with things in his living room, but at least the assembled electronic parts and monitors made his minimalist flat look more lived in.

It had started as him trying to find a way to make the Renault engine faster, trying out a few things in the basement storage area that he used as a lab, to try and give himself an advantage so that he wasn't always fighting just to keep his seat, although the ship had sailed on that now. But it had led him to some interesting discoveries.

Right now he was spending his days off either at the gym training, or travelling to alternate universes so that he could catalogue the differences between each one.

Dany was sure that other people wouldn't understand, but seeing all the infinite versions of himself, and knowing that somewhere out there in the vastness of the multiverse there was a Dany Kvyat who wasn't having a bad time of things right now gave him hope.

Sipping at his coffee, Dany was trying to find a way to make the device more portable, save him having to lug around a large rucksack every time that he travelled to another universe.

He thought about getting dinner, but as he finished screwing the cover into place, he figured that he might as well try it out first. If it didn't work, then he could get dinner while he sorted out the problems.

Dany felt the weight of the portal generator in his hand, it was surprisingly heavy considering it was no bigger than a marker pen. It was cool to the touch, certain parts of it had to be kept cold, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he pressed the button, the air swirling around him as the wall started to distort, purple and blue swirls appearing as a portal opened. Dany took a deep breath, and he braced himself for the shock of landing.

All he could see was white and he blinked a few times as the room came into focus. Bland white walls and generic furniture meant that he could be anywhere, but then he saw something that looked familiar, a photo of him and his family.

Dany turned round slowly, wondering what else he would see, when he realised that he wasn't alone. His alternate self was sitting on the sofa, the same beige sofa that he had, and he was clinging to Jo. He tried to keep the surprise off his face, but from the way that they were holding hands it looked like in this universe he was dating Jo.

"Who are you?" Alt-Dany asked, and Dany wondered how much he should say, but in the end the truth won.

"I'm from an alternate universe." Dany smiled, keeping the portal generator close in case he needed to make a quick escape. "The thing that you're building in the basement, this is what it can do."

"Oh." Alt-Dany let go of Jo, and Jo rubbed his hand as the colour returned to it. "I haven't been able to get it to work yet."

Dany held out the portal generator in his hand and his alternate looked on in fascination.

"Coffee?" Jo asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as he smiled at Dany, wandering towards the kitchen.

Dany sat down next to his alternate, it was strange to see himself from this angle, even though he saw himself on the tv a lot, it wasn't the same as seeing it close up. He took out his phone so that he could show his alternate the plans, and he stared at them, mouth hanging open as he nodded in admiration.

"How did you manage to build this so quickly?" Alt-Dany asked, clicking on one of the schematics so that he could zoom in on it.

"I have a lot of free time," Dany said, trying to make it sound joking, but he wasn't fooling himself. The reason that he'd done all this was to take his mind off everything else that was going on in his life.

"Don't you have a Jo in your universe?" Alt-Dany asked, pouring over the plans that Dany had shown him.

"Yes, but he's dating Pascal Wehrlein." Dany shrugged, he wasn't looking for someone to date, although seeing his alternate self so happy made him wonder if he had cut himself off from the chance of having what Alt-Dany had.

"The DTM driver?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow as he appeared with two cups of coffee, made just the way Dany liked it, and he let out a groan as he sipped at it, the perfect amount of milk and sugar to give him a boost.

"Yes, you met at Race of Champions." Dany couldn't bear to glance at his alternate, he wasn't sure he'd want his boyfriend to know that there were other suitable matches out there for him.

"What's Race of Champions?" Jo asked, and Dany knew what one of the differences was in this universe.

Dany laughed before shaking his head. "Never mind, so how did you two meet?"

Jo smiled, and Alt-Dany looked him with a grin on his face. "We were both rookies, excited for our first race. The lights went out in Melbourne and we both rushed towards the first corner."

"Then someone hit the back of my car, breaking my suspension." Alt-Dany reached out to hold Jo's hand and Dany could tell that they had told this story many times before.

"And I went flying through the air, launched by his tyre." Jo shook his head, smiling as he remembered it all. "When I finally stopped rolling, Dany was there, helping me out of the car and making sure that I wasn't hurt."

"We were friends after that, and it took us until the winter break to realise that we were in love." Alt-Dany went in for a kiss, and Dany looked away, it was strange seeing his alternate looking so happy, although there must have been a lot of things changed in this universe for him and Jo to have been rookies together.

"You make a lovely couple." Dany suddenly felt like an intruder, the jarring realisation that he didn't belong here. "I should be heading back, thanks for the coffee."

Alt-Dany stood up and hugged him, his alternate was clearly more comfortable with physical affection than he was. Jo shook his hand and wished him luck, he had no idea how much that meant to Dany. He hadn't mentioned the demotion, he didn't want his alternate to pity him, especially since his life seemed to have worked out so well.

"Thank you for letting me see the plans, but I think I'm happy with this universe," Alt-Dany said, and Jo blushed, looking at him with love in his eyes.

Dany pressed the button and the portal appeared, he stepped through and everything went white, dumping him back in his own universe with a thud.

He made dinner, writing up his notes as he ate, wondering if he would be better off spending his spare time finding someone to date, rather than messing about travelling through the multiverse. But if travelling to alternate universes had taught him anything, it was that you couldn't force love.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
